


A Chance Encounter

by paperscribe



Category: Grantchester (TV), Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Banter, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperscribe/pseuds/paperscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sidney receives an unexpected visitor from Australia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Encounter

"I like this one."

Sidney turned quickly toward the door of his study, where there stood an elegantly clad woman with a hint of a smile to her mouth. She silently indicated the record player to indicate that she was talking about the song.

"Phryne Fisher," she said, holding out her hand.

"Sidney Chambers." Sidney had the curious feeling that this was a woman whose hand he ought to kiss, and he overcompensated by shaking her hand rather firmly. She didn't seem to mind.

"And this," she said, gesturing to Sidney's record player again, "is Sidney Bechet."

Sidney smiled. "You like Sidney Bechet?"

Her smile became more pronounced. "Who doesn't?"

"A lot of people round here," Sidney said. He glanced behind Miss Fisher to see if Mrs Maguire had followed her in, but his housekeeper was nowhere to be seen. "I'm sorry--how did you get in?"

"The usual way," Miss Fisher said.

"Mrs M didn't see you?" That fact was the most difficult to countenance. Mrs M saw everything.

Miss Fisher's smile turned slightly mischievous. "I have my ways of working around Mrs M."

"Do you?" Sidney asked. "I wish you'd teach me."

Miss Fisher laughed. "I knew your predecessor."

"Ah," Sidney said, feeling a bit awkward. "I'm afraid he's no longer with us."

"Yes, your curate said," Miss Fisher said, inclining her head toward the sitting room.

Sidney blinked. "You've met Leonard?"

"He's currently giving my companion Dorothy a tour of the vicarage," Miss Fisher said, that same sparkling, mischievous look in her eyes.

Sidney had to choke back laughter at her wry tone of voice. "He's a good man, Leonard, but slightly overeager."

"Not a man of the world," Miss Fisher said. "Not like you."

Sidney turned from her, embarrassed that she had seen so much of him in so short a time. "There's no great advantage to being a man of the world." He took a gulp of whatever was left in the half-filled glass on his desk (scotch) and turned back to her. "I'm sorry. Where are my manners? Can I help you in any way?"

Miss Fisher regarded him thoughtfully. "I could suggest a few things, but I'm afraid Dot would never forgive me for suggesting them to a priest."

Flirting. It never seemed to get any easier, though he wasn't sure anyone had ever flirted with him as openly as Miss Fisher was now. He wondered if it might be possible to flirt back without doing something completely embarrassing. And without thinking of Amanda at every moment.

Amanda had chosen her path, and it didn't include him. Perhaps he ought to accept that and move forward with his own life.

"Well," he said, "the ways of the flesh haven't been entirely barred to me, Miss Fisher."

Miss Fisher arched a delicate eyebrow and smiled. "I'm always pleased to hear that."

Mrs M, as was her wont, ruined the moment entirely by choosing that exact instant to lug her cleaning supplies into Sidney's study. "It's been a few days, and I don't fancy you making any more of a mess…" Then her hands seemed to lose their grip, and her things clattered to the floor as she stared at Miss Fisher. "What the Dickens?"

"Pleased to see you again, Mrs Maguire," Miss Fisher said brightly, as if she were discovered in vicars' studies every other week. Perhaps, Sidney thought, she was.

"I thought I made it clear that you should not come back here," Mrs M said, her mouth in a tight, disapproving line.

"No, you told me not to bother 'that nice Mr Buchanan.' And as you can see, I'm only bothering that nice Mr Chambers," Miss Fisher said.

"Hardly bothering," Sidney said. He smiled at Mrs M. "She likes Sidney Bechet."

Of course, to Mrs M, this was hardly a recommendation. "You know her?"

"We've met," Sidney said. Not a lie, technically.

Mrs M gave each of them a wary look. "I'll come back later." She left the room muttering to herself about ladies who shinned up drainpipes.

Sidney gave Miss Fisher a curious look. "Did you shin up a drainpipe?"

"Not _this_ morning," Miss Fisher answered with a slight toss of her head. "I think Mrs M disapproves of me because, the last time I was here, I became rather involved in the investigation of a local crime."

Now that was interesting. "Did you? I've assisted the police with a few cases myself."

"Have you!" Miss Fisher couldn't have looked more delighted. "I'd like very much to hear about them, Mr Chambers."

"I'd be happy to tell you, Miss Fisher, provided you tell me about your investigations."

She smiled. "You'll have to be more specific, I'm afraid. There have been rather a lot of them."

"Anything you'd like to discuss," Sidney said, gesturing for her to take a seat.

She did. "Well. Perhaps I'd better begin with my investigation here."

It didn't take Sidney long to realise that Miss Fisher was a far more accomplished detective than he was. He dabbled, while she was a professional, and he said as much to her after they had shared a number of stories between them.

"I wouldn't say professional," Miss Fisher said, with that smile Sidney was coming to like more every time he saw it. "That would imply a profession. I would call myself an interested amateur."

"Well," Sidney began, but he didn't get to finish his thought, because his telephone rang. He gave Miss Fisher an apologetic look. "If you'll excuse me?"

She nodded. "Of course."

It was Geordie. "Need to pick your brains about a case. Pint and a bit of backgammon?"

"I'd like to," Sidney said cautiously, "but I have a friend visiting."

"If he doesn't mind talking about crime, tell him to come along."

Sidney looked at Miss Fisher. "Do you mind talking about crime?"

She gave him an impish look. "What do you think?"

"We'll be there soon as we can," Sidney told Geordie.

It was only when he hung up that he realised he didn't have a proper mode of transport. "Oh, dear."

"What's the matter?" Miss Fisher asked.

Sidney grimaced. "I don't suppose we could fit two to a bicycle? I haven't got a car."

"Don't let that worry you," Miss Fisher said. "I have." She smiled at him. "Ever ridden in a Hispano-Suiza?"

Sidney could feel his eyebrows lifting. "A Hispano-Suiza? They stopped making those when war broke out."

"All the more reason we should enjoy those there are," Miss Fisher said. "Come on. I'll drive."

Sidney couldn't wait to see what Geordie would make of Miss Fisher…or what she would make of him. And in the meantime, there were always the delights of riding in a Hispano-Suiza to consider.


End file.
